matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Marshall"
* * * ** ** * |type = Sniper |grade = |released = 12.5.3 |efficiency/_damage = Normal: *40 *55 (UP1) GL *45 *59 (UP1) |fire_rate = *90 *10 (GL) |capacity = *20 (max 140) (40 default) *1 (max 9) (2 default) |mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0) |accuracy = |cost = *370 *285 (UP1) |level_required = *22 *32 (UP1) |firing_sound = * * }} The "Marshall" is a Sniper weapon released in the 12.5.3 update. Appearance *It is a semi-automatic sniper rifle. It is mostly dark-gray, with the handle, stock, and magazine being a brown color. The optics on the scope and the barrel of the gun are gray. Strategy It deals strong damage, good fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Tips *Try to get a hidden area for covering due to its slower fire rate. *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammo. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies racking fast kills. *After racking a kill from a sniping spot, move to another position due to obvious reasons. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single body shot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *If used in close ranges combined with precision, it heavily damages your target. Tearing the bulk of their health and armor away, making them easy to finish off. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally unscope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. *Its 10x scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. *Its high fire rate allows you to tear down enemy armor and highly-mobile enemies. *Use the Grenade Launcher for emergency purposes (such as when being surrounded). Counters *Try strafing around before unskilled users can aim you. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *This does not fare well when surrounded. However, do not be fooled though, as unexpected surprises (such as when he is using grenade launcher) can be performed. *Skilled player is always a problem. As the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Get close with a powerful weapon, however, if you approach head-on, experienced users can kill you whilst excluding the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. Trivia *It is based on the Soviet VSS Vintorez special sniper rifle. **However, it has a scope that is not like its real life counterpart, since in-game it features the 10X scope instead of 4X. *This is the first sniper weapon to have a grenade launcher. *This is comparable to Elf's Revenge, due to the same weapon origin. *Despite the firing sound being similar to that of SWAT Rifle, it is not silenced, due to its audible firing sound of the original weapon. *Despite having a silencer (like from a real-life weapons), its firing sound is audible. **However, it was changed to that of Special Agent's so as to solve this issue. *The word "Marshall" means the officer of the highest rank in some military forces. (Merriam-Webster Dictionary) *The Monster House has been replaced by this weapon. *It was given "Armor Bonus" and "Silent" attributes in 15.0.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Legendary